runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Guthix
in either Attack, Strength, Ranged, Magic or Defence |items = * At least one item related to Guthix * A strong weapon * Plenty of food * Whatever Fiara needs you to get |kills = * Hybrid Beast (level 100) }} Walkthrough To start this long, arduous quest, you must first speak to Fiara in the Fist of Guthix lobby. After speaking with her for a few minutes select "What's wrong?". She will tell you that the other gods have continued their war and it is beginning to disturb Guthix's rest. She will then tell you to gather some items. First you need at least one of all free player existing runes (Members can start the extra part of the quest here by also bringing at least one of each members' only rune), and a staff (One with no orb on the tip). After bringing them all back, Fiara will take you out to the center of the Fist of Guthix arena, where she will place each rune in a specific spot in the center. The center will begin to glow brightly and a hole will appear where the center once was. Enter the hole and Fiara will bring you to a large, floating stone in the middle of a strange world of nothingness. She will say it is the very Stone of Jas, the item used to create all runes. She will tell you to take the staff and tap it. Click "Use staff" and click on the Stone of Jas. Just before the staff reaches the large stone, a large beast bursts out behind you. Fiara is forced to teleport back to the Fist of Guthix lobby, and now you have to fight a level 100 Hybrid Beast. It uses all forms of attack from the combat triangle, and can teleblock and can break through the Chivalry and Piety prayers. Be sure to use plenty of food! After defeating the beast, it disappears, and Guthix (In the form of a large floating skull) will appear in front of the player. It will congratulate you and tell you to now tap the Stone of Jas with your staff. After you do so, Guthix will bid you farewell and teleport you back into the Fist of Guthix lobby. Congratulations, you just completed a really hard quest! Rewards * 10 Quest Points. * 100,000 XP in your 5 lowest skills. * A staff combined with the Stone of Jas (Allowing one to cast any spell without runes, must be recharged every 1,000 spells, cannot be used for Lunar or Ancient magicks) * Members who brought the members' only runes have access to a special place in the God Wars Dungeon where they can get a Guthix godsword. * Ability to use a Dragon kiteshield. Music Unlocked * Fight for Balance Trivia * The Hybrid Beast is a hybrid between the four generals of the God Wars Dungeon. * The song "Fight for Balance" has quite the resemblance to the song "Last End" from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and "One Winged Angel" in its Kingdom Hearts II form. Category:Rework